


No Longer Lonely

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Infernal Shen, M/M, Nightbringer Yasuo - Freeform, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Being an Infernal makes finding a lover very hard. Shen had tried several times to be with others, but he never quite finds the right person...not until a certain demon finds its way into his home.
Relationships: Shen/Yasuo
Kudos: 29





	No Longer Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stranded Taz Tassoni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stranded+Taz+Tassoni).



Finding another to love and cherish was something Shen had always had lingering in the back of his mind. He’d always wanted a companion, but finding one who could handle him was…difficult. Shen wasn’t…normal. He was an Infernal, a being made of fire and lava, something that would kill a human if they tried to touch him or hold him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to make it work with a human before, but…after the accident…he couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t hurt or kill the person he cared for again. So, he was left with limited options. Other Infernals to be exact. He’d tried dating other Infernals too. Akali had been his first, but…their personalities and ideals had clashed too much. Varus hadn’t been bad, but…Shen just never felt that spark he longed for with him. So, they’d went their separate ways…and Shen was left alone once more.It wasn’t like he didn’t have other options with his own species, but finding another infernal was…rare. They weren’t exactly a common race, and Shen knew he was picky when it came to finding someone to spend his life with. So when a demon showed up near his home one day, Shen became quite curious and perhaps hopeful.

He watched from within the lava pool as this strange demon approached his home. He wasn’t like something Shen had ever seen before. Purple skin, long elven ears, glowing eyes that burned like lava. He was entranced by him as he approached the pool. He noted the humanoid structure of him, the sharp claws and clothing he wore. He also kept in mind the large sword at his side. He wondered why this demon was here, why he was coming to his home and disrupting him. Slowly the demon stopped at the side of the lava before resting his sword down. He then reached a hand out, and Shen’s eyes went wide. If he touched the lava, surely he would burn his clawed hands off, right? He was tempted to reveal himself, only to watch in awe as the demon cupped a handful of lava before splashing his face with it. Shen was startled to find he wasn’t burned by the lava at all. In fact, he appeared to be washing his face with it.

He was stunned as the demon splashed his face with the thick lava before wiping the remnants from himself. He sighed before sitting back and dipping his feet in, acting as though it was simply water. He was completely unaffected by the lava that to any human would have melted their flesh and bones. Shen blinked, realizing now…this might be his only chance. This demon could be the one…the one he’d been searching for. He weighed his options before he slowly emerged from the lava, letting his form be known to the demon who was quick to leap to his feet, hand on the hilt of his sword. He paused upon seeing Shen’s full figure, and he seemed to ease up. “An Infernal?” Spoke the stranger. “I thought I was being watched…”

“Yet you lowered your guard anyways,” commented Shen, his eyes opened and their molten pools rested on the demon. “This is my home. I must say…it was strange to find someone who could so easily withstand the fiery pits of lava I live in. Tell me…who are you? More importantly…what are you?”

“Why should I tell you either?” He retorted, and Shen ‘tsked’.

“Because you intruded on my home. I am not saying you are unwelcome to it, but…I would be more open to you staying if you did. I am Shen,” he greeted.

The demon paused, seeming to think for a bit. “I…I am Yasuo,” he finally relented. “I am a Nightbringer.”

A Nightbringer. Shen had heard of their kind and their conflicts they brought. However, it did not lessen his interest at all. “Greetings Yasuo. I have never…met one of your kind in person,” admitted Shen. “But you are not unwelcome as I said before. In fact, the company is appreciated.”

“Is it now?” Yasuo asked, setting down the sword and taking a seat as Shen submerged himself again till he was up to his shoulders.

Shen swam over slowly, placing himself before the Nightbringer and being careful in his approach. “Yes,” he said, reaching beneath the lava and teasingly running a hand along the demon’s leg. “ _Very_ appreciated.”

Yasuo paused before smiling in amusement. “Is that so? Then perhaps…” He reached out, catching Shen’s chin and forcing him to look up into his eyes. “I shall visit more often. What do you say we make a deal?”

Shen smiled behind his mask. Two could play this game. If it meant Shen having a partner, he was more than willing to make a deal with this Nightbringer. “What do you have to offer?”


End file.
